Costume Jewelry
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Belonging to J. K. Rowling. JamesLily. Lily looked again at the box of hideous jewelry out of the corner of her eye. "Want to play dress up?" she asked wickedly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Costume Jewelry Author: xxpiratexx 

**Summary: Lily looked again at the box of hideous jewelry out of the corner of her eye. "Want to play dress up?" she asked wickedly.**

Lily Evans suppressed, like, fifty giggles as she gazed at the hideous trunk of costume jewelry by her friend's bed.

"Alice" she said, still trying not to laugh. "What _is_ that?"

Alice looked at her seriously. "Nothing. My mum thought I might like it. I played a lot with costume jewelry when I was young."

"But…you're a pureblood. Shouldn't you have played with, I don't know…?"

"Wizard's toys? Nah! I loved to play dress-up."

Lily looked again at the box of hideous jewelry out of the corner of her eye. "Want to play dress-up?" she asked wickedly.

"All right." Alice said, for she was dying of boredom. And then she had an idea. "But you'll dress me up and I'll do you, and then we have to go down to the Gryffindor Common Room…in all of our hideous glory.:

"Sounds like a plan."

Lily dove into the trunk of jewelry, emerging with a horrendous ladybug pin. "I'll do you first, and then you can do me" she said to Alice, hoping to use all of the ugliest things on Alice and therefore not on herself. She handed Alice the brooch and watched as she pinned it to her shirt where it clashed with the bright yellow of her blouse. Then, she found a huge fuchsia beaded necklace and clasped it on Alice's neck. She proceeded to grab many disgusting bracelets, and put them on one by one, ignoring Alice's screams of protest.

**Many necklaces, rings, and a hat later**

"There!" Lily exclaimed with satisfaction. "You're done."

Alice looked in the mirror and nearly cried, but soon brightened up. "Now," she said, "It's time for revenge."

And she looked in the trunk for things as hideous as, if not more hideous, than what she was sporting, her costume jewelry jingling in the process. It only took her a matter of minutes to get Lily completely hideous-ified.

"I'm finished!" she said, and Lily looked in the mirror and laughed and laughed and laughed. Then, grabbing Alice's hand, she skipped down to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'm going to have some fun with James." She said maliciously. "Come watch the fun."

A/N: I do NOT know how long this will be…it might be a twoshot or a threeshot, or it might develop into a long fic. It will most likely be a fourshot or a threeshot, because how can I finish this plot in another chapter?

**PM or review if you like it, or even if you hate it! A trunk of horrendous costume jewelry for all that review!**

**Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Costume Jewelry Author: xxpiratexx 

**Where we last left dear Lily: Lily and Alice, both atrociously dressed in costume jewelry, go down to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Lily would like to have "some fun" with James.**

When Lily and Alice gracefully walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, holding their heads high, there was much clamor.

"Oi! Who are you and what have you done with Evans?" someone asked her. "What happened to your appearance? Been drinking, have you?"

Lily stared coldly at the offendor. "_I'm _not the one that's been drinking, and you know it, you foul beast."

She gripped Alice's hand and they sat down. A buzz of conversation followed. Lily could make out parts of it, such as, "Why'd she do that?" and "Potter finally drove her off the deep end , did he?" and she seethed silently.

"Must a girl always have to look her best?" she asked Alice. "You know, I think that all of the girls in our year should revolt, not put on makeup or pay any attention to what they wear and see what happens. And they should keep doing that until boys stop taking girls' appearances for granted!"

"There's an idea!" Alice said brightly. "And…Hogwarts is so boring right now. It could use some activity. I'll go and spread the news."

"Thanks," said Lily. "I'll have to go and find James. I wonder what he'll say." She snickered. "I'll bet he'll wet his pants."

She looked around for the marauders, but, to her disappointment, only found Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter? Where's James?"

"In the library." Peter responded, then turned around to continue his game of wizards' chess.

Lily grinned. The library? What could ickle Jamesie be doing there?

She waltzed down to the library, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from the boys and smiling at the approving glances from girls in her year. Good old Alice. Tomorrow, there would be one mass of confusion at the Gryffindor table…and, knowing Alice, possibly the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as well!

When she finally arrived at the library, she silenced the jingling of her costume jewelry with a simple spell.

"Hello, James." She said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh…erm…uh…hello, Lily." He replied, somewhat shaken by her appearance. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, you know…same old, same old. Potions homework, laughing with Alice, studying, organizing a revolt…"

"Organizing a WHAT?"

"SHHH!" the librarian yelled.

"Nothing." Lily said, being careful to whisper. "Well, actually…something. You'll see tomorrow."

And, pleased with his astonished reaction, she sat down at a table and got to work on her flier.

_**ALL GIRLS**_

_**Tomorrow, charm your hair black, wear dark, dark, dark, DARK eyeliner and mascara, and try your best to look Goth. This is part of THE STRIKE! (Oh, and charm your eyes dark as well. It wouldn't do to have blue-eyed Goths).**_

The girls all knew what "THE STRIKE" was, thanks to Alice. She just hoped they would do what she had asked. They probably would, though. Everyone was bored, what with exams and studying…ugh. Her work done, she used a multiplying spell and handed a flier to every girl that walked by. Even some Slytherins showed interest.

She got into bed, said goodnight to her friends, and sighed. "I can't WAIT for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Costume Jewelry Author: xxpiratexx 

**Summary: Lily looked again at the box of hideous jewelry out of the corner of her eye. "Want to play dress up?" she asked wickedly.**

Lily awoke to a violent shaking. "What is it?" she gasped.

"Nothing, Lily. Nothing…other than the fact that YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES to get dressed and ready for YOUR OWN STRIKE!"

"Goodness, Alice! I'm going." With a simple spell, she changed the color of her hair and eyes, and then concealed her freckles. She grabbed some eyeliner and mascara and heaped it on. Then, she got dressed, and, finally, really _looked_ at Alice. "Alice! You look great! I mean…awful! I mean…"

"It's all right. I know what you mean. Now, come on! Let's go eat breakfast!"

They walked down to the great hall, and Lily nodded at every other goth-looking girl. Some Slytherins were as preppy as usual, with about 10 layers of make-up, but Lily didn't let that get to her. She corrected Alice's skip, and then they stalked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Table, and, seeing as all other seats were taken, they were forced to sit by the Marauders. Lily, of course, forced Alice to sit on the Marauder side and plopped her own tray next to Alice, with Marlene on the other side.

James, originally farther away, suddenly popped up in the seat next to Alice. "Is this the 'strike' you were referring to?"

"Yes." She replied coldly, then gave him the finger and continued eating.

James and Alice suddenly switched places. "Wow! What's this for, anyways? Not that I mind. You're still beautiful to me."

And Lily, without responding, continued eating, but, slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "THAT proves that this strike has NO MEANING!" And she stood on her chair and declared that. There was much swishing of wands as girls suddenly became their preppy selves.

And then, with her make-up less face, she gave James a wink…her _**green**_eyes twinkling as she did.

**PM or review if you like it, or even if you hate it! A trunk of horrendous costume jewelry for all that review! It's OVER!**

**Rose **


End file.
